Bone plate systems for the internal fixation of bone fractures are well known. Conventional bone plate systems are particularly well-suited to promote the healing of a fracture. A bone anchor, such as a bone screw, is inserted through a bone plate aperture or hole and is threaded into bone to compress, neutralize, buttress, tension bend, and/or bridge the fracture ends together. To transfer loads from one fractured bone part, over a plate, and onto another fractured bone part without drawing the bone against the plate, and to avoid loosening or backing out the bone screws with respect to the plate (which can lead to poor alignment and poor clinical results), bone screws that are capable of locking with the bone plate can be employed. One known embodiment of such a screw employs a screw head with external threads for engaging with a corresponding thread on the inner surface of a bone plate aperture to lock the screw to the plate. These screws (which are hereinafter referred to as “locking screws” or “locking compression screws”), which can include standard-type locking screws that are configured to lock within an aperture substantially only at a “nominal” orientation whereby the central screw axis is substantially aligned with the central aperture axis, as well as “variable-angle” (VA) locking screws, which are configured to lock within an aperture at either a nominal orientation or an “angulated” orientation whereby the central screw axis is oriented at an acute angle with respect to the respective central aperture axis.